Session 14
Session 14 Continued from session 13 The party fights ghosts. The ghosts have been killed. Pique grabs the shield. The shied looks like it hasn’t been touched in 50 years. Pique examines the shield. The party exits the shrine. They walk to the main platform. They head towards the third path. The path doesn’t seem to end. The party looks up and notices that they cannot see the ceiling. Now the party can’t see the walls. The party stops and turns around and walks back. The party goes out of the cavern. The party climbs the steps and is blinded by the light from outside. The party returns to large field that has the mound where they entered site B. The party makes camp and sleeps (5-4-1). As soon as the party passes around the corner to the scattered forest. The party sees Amadeo standing there. Pique walks up to Amadeo and Amadeo walks up to Pique. Amadeo picks Pique up by the collar and pulls him up to eye level. Amadeo takes the shield from Pique and puts it on his back. Amadeo throws Pique and drops the shield. Lana runs as fast as possible towards the shield. Lana reaches toward the shield then her hand is stopped by Amadeo’s chest as he’s holding the shield. He then disappears. The party goes to look for Pique and are now lost in the scattered forest. The party starts heading towards the kingdom. At (6-5-1) the party goes to Boldrea’s forest town to celebrate Pique and Lana’s birthdays. The party makes it to King’s Road (7-1-5). As the party approaches King’s Road the party hears a ruckus. The party see’s a large group of people making a commotion. In the middle of the commotion is a radiant red ball. The people seem to be fighting something off. The people are attacking this small animal which appears to be on fire. The party joins the crowd. The people are yelling. The creature appears to be from a story or fairy tale. The beast appears to be from the east. It has been called a hell hound. It looks like a dog on fire. It is generally a fairly tame creature that tends to gather in packs. Pique yells at the crowd to back up and give it space. The creature attempts to escape the circle towards the west. Pique walks towards the circle. There are burnt bodies spread around the circle. The dog lunges at Pique jumps around Pique and heads for an opening in the circle. Brandis tries to calm the beast. I jumps on Brandis’s chest and says in a demonic voice “Run fools.” Then jumps over the crowd and runs towards the west. Some of the crowd chase after it. Pique convinces some of the crowd to stop. The Devoiler can sort of tame the beasts. Joel is a member of the Devoiler as Pique offered to join the Devoiler’s cause. Three locations of the Devoiler one up by the balance headquarters. The origins where just outside of the east town spear. The kingdom is kicking people out of it and expanding the castle like crazy. The king isn’t doing anything to help the people of the kingdom. The Balance would send armies and the East Town Spear would even help sometimes with the monsters. The Devoiler started about six months ago. The party heads north. On the way some more creatures run by. Most of the houses are destroyed in to help expand the castle. Like great fingers are growing out of the castle. It looks ominous. The fingers of expansion are dark and blackish compared to the castles white core. Hisui goes to were Magi’s house once was but now it’s gone. There is a finger running towards where Magi’s house once was. Hisui seems heartbroken that Magi’s house is gone. The party heads back towards Kol. There is more travel on King’s Road than normal. There are campsites along the road usually days apart from each other. There are guards at the entrance to Kol. The party except Lana is disguised as the party walk into Kol. Pique asks around bars to find where the Devoiler have set up and asking around for Magi. The party travels west following the circular shape of the edge of Kol. The party then reaches the center of what is the west side of Kol. It has streams that people travel in boats on. The area is rather high class. People are sleeping on the streets in tents or just sleeping bags. There are bodies lying on the street. Beggars come up to party asking for money. After a couple of days the party reaches Joel’s house. The Devoiler headquarters is right on north road. The party stays over at Joel’s house. The party gets back to the main road and then heads south toward the main headquarters of the Devoiler. Joel takes the party to a hotel that house to new Devoiler recruits. Joel takes the party to the Opera House which is the main headquarters of the Devoiler. Joel takes the party down the stair case in the back of the Theatre. There are a bunch of people down there. There are rooms made up. Joel leads the party into a room that has man named Jesse Quinn. Jesses is the headmaster of the Devoiler. Jesse thinks that Pique looks familiar kind of like the prophet. Jesse explains that he was just a bandit in the east town spear when a group of people with quite a large bounty on their head. He then explained that there was a man the prophet who talked and told the people things that had been on their mind all their life but didn’t’ know it. He spoke about the ten gods. About how there are nine equal gods but the tenth god doesn’t get recognition. He, the preacher, and Carla started the group after hearing the prophet. Jesse swears the Pique looks just like the prophet. Jesse tells the party to one by one goes in and read the oath to make sure the party is on board. The party goes one by one in the room with Jesse and pledges to the Devoiler. Jesse calls in the rest of the party and says “We discovered the library of Orion that has books that mention the Devoiler as a group. They mention Pastil. The name wasn’t pegged on until Marcus Vellum. Marcus had three books. We don’t know anything about the prophet. We’re on the edge of discovering who we are. That big ten was looking for us. He’s begging for us to know him or her. We found so much. I believe the mess in the east is the beginning of the rise of the Devoiler. I believe we have the skills and the people and the sheer power to tame these beasts. Maybe we’ll be the new watchtower. Many of them have fallen. For all we know there could be no more watchtowers. You’ve gotta hope. Our hope rests in the Devoiler. We have just received the latest from the main headquarters of what the Devoiler is.” The party closes their eyes. Jesse counts down from 3 and tells the party to open their eyes. On the back wall behind a drawn curtain is the T symbol. “The town is going to explode with Devoiler. The Devoiler is going to have power.” Joel takes the party upstairs to the converted sleeping room. Marcus considered the T symbol a danger. The symbol would show up at times when bad things happening. The “new” Devoiler is doing everything that Pique told them. Pique takes off his shirt and reveals the T symbol etched across his chest. End Session